


The "haunted" Lightbulb

by TheBritishStarkidFan



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Fatherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBritishStarkidFan/pseuds/TheBritishStarkidFan
Summary: What happens when a lightbulb is dying, but you don't know it's dying. Well you get a rather panicked Professor Hidgens and an amused Emma Perkins.Warning swearing.I hope you enjoy this one guys.
Relationships: Henry Hidgens & Emma Perkins
Kudos: 9





	The "haunted" Lightbulb

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this afternoon, with me arguing with my flickering lightbulb and it dying on me. 
> 
> I decided to write a fic on how Professor Hidgens would react to it.
> 
> I know it probably doesn't seem like Hidgen but this is just written for fun. 
> 
> So enjoy peips

It was a warm but dark evening, which required any room you walked in to have a light, which Professor Henry Hidgens did, as he was doing some research in the lab. The lightbulb was at least over 10 years old and it was slowly dying, but of course the professor didn't know this until the lightbulbs final flicker of light. 

Henry was quietly humming whilst working on who knows what this time, when the light flickered slightly, he looked up, shrugged his shoulders then carried on with his research. Half an hour later it flickers again, he just looks at it in disappointment, but still not phased. 

The next day he was in the lab again, but this time he was marking off the work his students had handed him. When the light flickers for the third time. Startled Henry looks around to see who was the culprit, but was left slightly nervous, when he saw no one by the light switch, he got up and checked outside. 

"Emma, Emma dear is that you?" He asked to the empty halls. When no response returned back, he huffed then went back into the lab and sat down to continue marking. The lights flickered again and he slammed down the pen and stormed out of the room to see who it was. "Who ever you are, it's not funny to play a prank on me, I may be old, but I am not frail." He shouted out to the still empty halls. 

Grumbling to himself, he went back into the room and quickly finished the marking and left the room soon after. The next day, he had forgotten all about it and was humming happily to himself, when the lights started to flicker crazily on and off. He panicked slightly "oh ooh dear, I hope I haven't got a case of paranormal in my house" he said to himself, when the lights started to flicker even more Henry paled. 

Emma was in the kitchen making herself a sandwich, when she heard a high pitched scream, she legged it out of the kitchen and went to find the source of the scream. 

"Christ will repeal you, do you hear me, I demand you stop flickering my light and let me work in peace" Henry shouted at the light.

The light started dimming, brightening and flickering every few seconds, causing Henry to scream "christ will repeal" once again. 

Emma ran down the halls where the labs were, when she heard "christ will repeal you" over and over again. "Professor are you ok" she asked before, opening the door,at that moment the lightbulb died. Henry let out a loud scream not seeing or hearing Emma in the room. 

Oh god, oh god, oh god, the house is haunted, what am I going to do, I'm too old to deal with ghost. Henry muttered to himself pacing in the now dark room. He jumped and let out a shriek when he felt a hand on his sholder. Emma tried not to laugh, but didn't not succeed. "Oh my god Professor, that was the funniest thing ever" Emma said as the best as she could, while hunched over laughing, she laughed harder harder when she saw his face. He gave her a slight glare and she composed herself but still smiling. 

"If you must know Emma, the paranormal are no laughing matter" Henry said seriously, Emma looked at the Professor confused and went to search for a torch. She let out a "Ah Ha" when she found one and turned it on. What do you mean paranormal, the fuck is the paranormal by the way. Emma exclaimed. 

The paranormal is how do I explain it, basically it when a Spirit hasn't moved on and is stuck in the place they died, but not all spirits are harmless Emma oh no we have many form of spirits like poltergiest now don't ask me to explain that it's far too complicated my dear. Henry explained.

"Er professor the light isn't working I think the bulb is dead. " Emma asked. "let's just replace the bulb, then go upstairs" Henry said embarrassed. "Did you think your house was haunted" Emma said with a smirk. "No" Henry lied. "You did didn't you is that why you screamed, oh by the way nice scream" Emma stated while grinning, Henry blushed but said nothing. 

"If it makes you feel better, I won't tell anyone that the big brave professor is scared of ghosts"Emma teased,before running off, "now just a minute you little shit" Henry replied before running after her. 

The End


End file.
